Finding Home
by NerdHerdLover23
Summary: Sarah is on a new mission. Chuck is missing. Casey doesn't know what to do, so he calls his former partner to help save the day and find the missing intersect. The Hitaus is now over, a chapter will be up soon!
1. Home

**A/N: I need a break from Deceit I am writing myself into a corner with it, so I figured this new story would help spring ideas, I will post what chapters I have of the other, but then it may be a while. This is picking up right after the episode where Bryce came back and they were Mr. and Mrs. Anderson again…I forget the title lol but I think it was right after the seduction episode…yea cause Chuck went to the door and he was there…**

**It had been a month since Sarah was reassigned after Beckman heard from Bryce how utterly compromised she was during their last mission together. Beckman had immediately taken her out, leaving a new agent, Ruth McKnight and Casey to be the handlers of the intersect, but things were not going well. **

"**Come on kid, you just have to look at the pictures, our nation's security is at risk!" Casey pleaded gently, knowing force got you no where with the man in front of him. **

**Chuck just starred, into what, no one knew. He barley ate, slept or talked since they took Sarah away. The CIA and NSA were very worried, they didn't think her removal would be this difficult. **

"**Please Chuck." Casey begged, knowing at any minute a termination order could be issued, or worse, he could be placed in a bunker. "Chuck I am begging you." **

**Slowly Chuck raised his head to meet Casey eye to eye. **

"**I quit." He said simply, before getting up and walking back to his apartment leaving Casey utterly confused. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chuck wandered the streets of Burbank until twilight, wondering and thinking of the love of his life. What was she doing? Where was she? Was she safe? Chuck knew if Beckman found out how much Sarah actually cared for him, she would be gone, but he didn't know it would leave him so empty. **

**He didn't want to be the intersect anymore. He wanted to be normal, he wanted to move on, he wanted Sarah. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

"**He quits?" Beckman asked astonished, and quite annoyed. "He can't quit, he is the only intersect we have!" **

"**I have tried since you guys reassigned Agent Walker, he is like a ghost of his old self, he isn't flashing, he won't even look at the documents you send…he is heartbroken really." Casey admitted with a sigh. **

"**This is stupid!" Beckman shouted. "Make him do his job or we are going to place him in a bunker!" **

"**General I really don't know what else to do! I have begged, bribed, pleaded, he just wants Sarah back…" Casey trailed off. **

"**Well she is undercover, and she isn't going to be coming back! This is ridiculous, we should have never let this crush grow for so long!" Beckman screeched. **

"**Maybe if he could just talk to her…or some-" Casey was quickly cut off by Beckman. **

"**She loves him just as much, and she is working through this just like him, right now she is our top agent, we are not destroying that. Where is he?" Beckman asked, her voice firm and confident. **

"**Downtown." Casey simply replied. **

"**I am sending a team to pick him up and take him to Fort Dix, do not get in their way. Plant a story he was mugged and thrown in the county river." Beckman ordered, signing off immediately after. **

"**Dammit Chuck!" Casey shouted shoving all of his papers off his desk onto the floor. **

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Sarah was in the middle of Florence Italy, running from two thugs who were selling drugs all over the world. She had been able to infiltrate their meeting grounds, and find the drugs, the CIA had arrested most of the culprits, but apparently not all. **

"**Dammit!" Sarah shouted as she kept running, knowing she had to find a place to either hide or fight. **

**Ducking into an alley way she suddenly felt her phone vibrate. The two men appeared right as she reached for it, causing her to freeze. **

"**Well well, an agent! How lucky. Our bosses will love this." One cockily said. **

"**Love it very much." Replied the other. **

**Sarah looked down, faking being scared. "Please…don't hurt me." She whispered softly. **

"**Aww no madam we are not causing you pain, we just take you to headquarters." One replied with a laugh. **

**Suddenly the laugh was cut short as Sarah was now close enough to knee the man is the groin and take his gun. Immediately she fired to shots, dropping both men to the ground, dead. **

"**Damn thugs." She mumbled, as she pulled out her phone to see a text message from non other then John Casey himself. "Kid has been horrible, won't cooperate, going to Fort Dicks, faking death!" Sarah read aloud. **

"**I guess it is time to go back home." Sarah whispered, running to her hotel room to grab her things. **


	2. Pain

**Chuck awoke in a room he did not recognize. The walls were a dark blue, with the furniture a dark wood as well. There was a huge plasma screen TV, all the video game consoles he could ever imagine, a phone, and a mini fridge. **

**Sitting up he looked around, all of his things were here, even his clothes…what was going on? **

"**Glad to see you are awake Bartowski." Beckman called from the TV that turned on suddenly. **

"**Where the hell am I?" Chuck asked, sparring no pleasantries. **

"**A bunker, Fort Dix actually." The General replied easily. **

"**What? I am in frickin Jersey?" Chuck shouted, his anger rising. **

"**When you stopped working with us we had to take control of the situation." Beckman replied as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "Your family was told you were killed, they are having a funeral for you tomorrow." **

**Chuck's eyes went from half awake pissed off, to full out rage. Beckman had never seen anyone look so angry before in her life! **

"**You. Told. Them. I. Died?" Chuck angrily asked. **

"**It was for the best." Beckman simply said. **

"**You bitch." Chuck said evenly, his voice actually sending shivers down Beckman's back. "You tell my family I am fine and am coming home or I swear I will burn my way out of here." **

"**Threats are useless Bartowski." Beckman evenly replied. **

**Her voice and calmness seemed to only fuel the fire inside of Chuck. The normally even tempered, happy go lucky man was suddenly as angry as a bear awoken from his sleep by being poked with a stick. **

"**I am going to kill you." Chuck replied, staring her straight in the eye. You ruined my life, and now you have hurt my family. You are so done." **

"**Said the boy locked under ground. Listen, you will be hear for at least 5 years, get comfortable. You will do your job and get paid. You will have unlimited funds for anything you wish to buy online. Contact to your family will be terminated. You are going to be here a while Mr. Bartowski, just accept it." Beckman replied in a bored tone, ending the connection quickly. **

**Chuck was beyond mad, he was beyond pissed, he was down right angry. He grabbed the plasma off the wall and threw it against the wall. He did the same to the computer, the fridge, to anything that wasn't nailed to the floor, in the end, his room was mess and Chuck was in the middle of it, collapsed on the ground, sobbing. **

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Casey waited at the airport, sitting right by the baggage claim eyes darting everywhere until they landed on a pair of bright blue eyes. **

"**Sarah!" Casey called, waving his arms to greet his old partner. **

"**What is going on Casey? I got your text, I didn't even know you had my number!" Sarah rambled out. **

"**It was the emergency contact we set up in the beginning of the assignment, they took Chuck to Fort Dix, he is in the bunker." Casey quickly explained. **

**Sarah's eyes immediately turned dark. The one thing she promised Chuck was that he would never go to the bunker. **

"**They did what?" Sarah breathed out, fire in her voice. **

"**They took him a couple nights ago, Chuck wouldn't cooperate with anything, wouldn't work, refused to listen or work with anything that could cause a flash. He wouldn't talk, eat or sleep. He just cried and starred. That kid really loves you." Casey admitted. **

"**I love him too Casey, I didn't want to leave. They forced me!" Sarah cried out. **

"**I know, that's why I called…I came in this business to protect and serve our nation, to keep civilians' rights their own…they have taken those rights away from Chuck…when they did that, they lost me. I am ready to pack it in Sarah, and go rescue our intersect. What do you say? You could b with Chuck forever, you wouldn't have fear of reassignment!" Casey pleaded, praying Sarah would agree. **

"**You know what Casey? You are right. They have pulled shit to many times, I told them I was in love and they ship me a million miles from him. Lets get him back." Sarah agreed. "Partners?" **

"**Yes ma'am!" Casey agreed, pulling Sarah into a quick hug. **

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Chuck awoke in his bed, his room cleaned up and everything replaced. **

"**Oh come on!" He screamed aloud. He couldn't even ruin the room without them coming in a fixing it! **

**Chuck padded over to his computer and checked the news. He saw his "death" was a headliner, he knew Ellie was in so much pain right now, all because of him. **

**Looking through the drawers in the desk Chuck started to try and find his cell phone. **

"**What, I can't even call for a pizza?" Chuck asked sarcastically, knowing his room was bugged. **

**Falling back onto his bed Chuck looked up at the ceiling, knowing he was down and out. No one was going to save him, no one was going to save his family from their pain. **


	3. A Larkin

Sarah and Casey sat in the airport lounge trying to make a plan.

"Ok first thing is Ellie and his friends, they need to know what is going on." Sarah started, bringing out a piece of paper.

"And we should quit, but like mail our letters of resignation when we head out to the fort so that way they get it while we are breaking him out." Casey put in.

"We will need Ellie and Devon, things are going to be messy they are doctors…" Sarah trailed off.

"Good point…we also need a way to get in contact with Chuck, he is like most likely suicidal by now." Casey replied.

"I knew leaving was the worst idea, I thought he deserved better." Sarah admitted.

"Well we are going to get him back, so non of that matters now." Casey soothed.

______________________________________________________________________

A knock at the door of the Bartowski's home just caused moans and groans from the people inside. They were all done with people paying their respects. They just wanted to be alone.

"Please just go!" Ellie cried out, sobbing into Devon's chest.

"Ellie, it is Sarah." Sarah yelled through the door.

Immediately Sarah and Casey heard shuffling around and hushed voices. Two seconds later the front door opened leading to a distraught Devon, Ellie, and Morgan.

"Sarah!" Ellie cried out, pulling her into a hug. "Thank God you are here."

"Ellie we need to talk now, time is limited." Casey pushed, accepting a hug from the young woman.

"What is there to talk about?" Ellie asked, tears staining her face.

"First off, Chuck is very much alive and in trouble." Sarah replied, shocking the group.

"Trouble that involves your help to get him out of." Casey finished.

______________________________________________________________________

Chuck pretended to be asleep as his door opened. Two men walked in carrying food, and the newest video games. Planning his attack, Chuck quickly jumped up a kneed the man with the food in the groin before he could blink. Quickly then, Chuck slammed his elbow into the other guard's face breaking his nose, his gun falling to the floor.

Without thinking Chuck bent down and picked it up, he was not going to stay in this jail cell any longer.

_______________________________________________________________________

"So you are saying…Chuck is the human intersect, holder of all the NSA and CIA's secrets…only when Sarah left…who is his fake girlfriend but both are in love with each other…is now in jail under this General Beckman's orders?" Ellie asked, her tears dried.

"Yes, we know it sounds insane but it is true, and with your help, we can get him back." Sarah pleaded.

"He is alive?" Devon asked again.

"And heartbroken, I didn't know he was this bad or I would have quit and come to him sooner…I only had a couple years left in my contract…we just didn't have a chance to say goodbye and I guess they kept all my letters from getting to him." Sarah explained.

"This is so surreal." Ellie exclaimed.

"And we don't have much time to let it sink in, we need a plane, safe house, medical equipment and all the money we can pull together in five hours." Sarah responded honestly.

"What are we going to do?" Devon asked.

"We are going to go off the grid, I have a friend…it will be tough at first, but I promise safe and ok." Casey replied.

"Ok, then lets do this." Ellie said, sucking up all of her courage.

_______________________________________________________________________

Chuck smoothly made his way down the hallway. It was empty for the most part, resembled a basement really.

With the gun clutched loosely in his hand he turned a corner, immediately running into (literally) General Beckman herself.

"Dammit Bartowski! Go back to your room!" Beckman yelled, having one of her men quickly take the gun from him.

"I want out." Chuck simply replied, not moving, holding the general's gaze.

"Listen, you need to go back before someone with a low clearance level comes down and finds you. I will…I will let you talk to Major Casey if you cooperate." The General bribed.

"I want Sarah." Chuck answered back.

"How about her partner…Bryce?" The general offered.

Chuck mulled it over. Bryce was his friend, and even though he knew Sarah's reassignment was because of him, he may be his best shot at getting out of here.

"Free from bugs and anyone listening?" Chuck asked.

Then General look horrified at the thought, but quickly gave in.

"Yes. You have my…word." Beckman gritted out.

With that, Chuck turned away and walked back to his hell hole, flipping the general off as walked down the hallway.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Ok here is the plan, I have a friend who has a plane that looks like the type that flys in an our of Fort Dix all the time. All we have to do is bluff our way onto the runway, then you and Devon will wait for us and we will come back with Chuck. We may be injured, and we are talking gun shot wounds, can you get the medical stuff for that?" Sarah asked Ellie as they sat around the kitchen table, coffee pouring every five minutes.

"Yea, Devon and I have a friend who runs an emergency room twenty minutes from here, we just need a car big enough to fit it all." Ellie replied, adrenaline rushing through her veins.

"We have that covered, Casey is out getting a truck right now, we can just cover the back so nothing gets away." Sarah replied.

"I can't believe this, it feels like a dream." Ellie confessed.

"I know it is a lot to take in, but trust me. Chuck is alive and…depressed or else I would say well, the government has just gone to far this time." Sarah soothed.

Suddenly Devon and Casey came into the house, quickly shutting the door.

"Brought a friend, he was sneaking around outside." Casey announced.

Sarah looked up confused, but her expression quickly turned cold.

"Bryce." Sarah greeted.

"Walker." Bryce gritted back.


	4. Trust

"Sarah before you get angry let me-" Bryce started to say before quickly being slapped across the face a lot harder then the average girl's slap.

"You son of a bitch! This is all your fault and you know it!" Sarah shouted at him, launching to attack before quickly being caught and held back, just barely, by Devon.

"Walker chill out, he knows something." Casey ordered, s smirk on his face as he watched Bryce's check turn redder and redder.

"What?" Sarah seethed, still slightly held back by Devon.

"The General called to let me know about what happened to Chuck, she also said he is causing quite the ruckus…so she is going to have him call me." Bryce explained. "He asked for Ellie, and then you, but she wouldn't let him."

"What kind of woman is this?" Ellie asked, confused at how someone could be so cruel.

"She is the head of the CIA, a complete bitch, who usually does a good job at keeping the country safe, but not this time." Casey replied with a grunt.

"Why are you here, telling us this?" Sarah asked Bryce, now calm enough for Devon to let go.

"I knew you would get reassigned, but I didn't know you both, especially Chuck would get so bad that he would stop cooperating and then get put into a bunker. I thought I was saving your life when really I just made it more complicated…you really love him, huh?" Bryce asked.

Sarah took a deep breath before answering. Did she love him? She needed him, missed him, felt empty without him, is that what love was?

"Yea…I do." Sarah finally admitted, a smile gracing her face.

"I was selfish, I just…I thought in the end it would be you and be, and I thought you would realize that once you were away from Chuck…but I was wrong. So, I am here to help you get him back." Bryce replied, his features and voice strong and confident.

"You know if this is a trick I will rip you apart limb by limb, don't you?" Sarah asked.

"And I will let her." Devon replied with a glare.

"I understand." Bryce answered, putting his hand out.

Sarah grabbed it and shook it hard, with one last glare she turned towards Casey.

"If he is going to be calling I want to talk to him." Sarah demanded.

"What if they are listening?" Casey asked.

"They aren't, the general told me she didn't care enough, she thinks I am undercover in the middle east." Bryce put in.

"Alright then, Sarah can talk to him, maybe get him to calm down a bit, then we can gear up." Casey decided, taking lead of the mission.

"Do you guys have a safe house? This may take some time to sort out after you storm in guns ablazin!" Bryce reminded.

"Yea, we have one, it is in North Carolina." Sarah reassured.

"Ok, then lets wait for our boy to call." Bryce shrugged, sitting down at the table where everyone else slowly followed suit.

________________________________________________________________________

Chuck paced his room, phone in hand, wondering if he should call. Bryce couldn't do him much good, but it would feel awesome to yell at the guy who made it so Sarah left…

Chuck threw the phone onto the bed and let out a scream like no other, releasing his frustrations. The scream was so loud it even alerted the attention of General Beckman.

"Bartowski, what is going on?" Beckman demanded, looking non to please.

"I want out of here NOW." Chuck yelled, his eyes blood shot, his hair wild.

"Bartowski, you are not going anywhere, you decided not to cooperate, you pay the price." Beckman replied.

"This is taking away my rights! I am a US citizen, you can't do this!" Chuck roared.

"We can. We did." Beckman simply answered back.

"You know, when I get out of here, and I will, I am going to find you. Then I am going to hurt you. You can believe that, it's a promise." Chuck seethed, Beckman simply responded with a roll of her eyes.

"No one is going to get you out, you are under maximum security. Deal with your life." Beckman finally replied, signing off.

Chuck, frustrated more then usual slammed his fist into the TV, shattering it to pieces. Chuck knew it would be replaced by morning, but when they came in, he would be ready, but first, he had a phone call to make.

________________________________________________________________________

Everyone was sitting, mainly silent, just waiting for the phone to ring. They knew once that happened, their plan would go into motion.

Finally it started to ring. Sarah dove for the phone with lightening fast speed but Bryce was closer and grabbed it, answering on the first ring.

"Hello?" Bryce greeted.

"You sick son of a bitch. I am in a bunker, placed away from all my friends and family because you couldn't handle Sarah actually being happy with someone other then you. My family thinks I AM DEAD! When I see you, I am going to rip you to shreds, I hate you Bryce Larkin, you ruined my life to many times." Chuck roared into the phone, his emotions on over drive.

"Chuck calm down, we are going to come help you out." Bryce replied, trying to hide how hurt he was by Chuck's threat.

"You? I don't want your help you bastard." Chuck replied ferociously.

"I am with Casey and your sister, and Devon, and a special friend who wants to talk to you, we are all coming." Bryce soothed, trying not to get angry even though Chuck was making it hard.

"Your with Ellie?" Chuck asked surprised.

"Yes Chuck, I know I have a lot of explaining to do, but I am going to fix this mess, and Casey and I started with making sure Ellie and Devon knew you were ok." Bryce answered.

"I want to talk to her, now." Chuck demanded.

Bryce let out a small sigh but handed the phone to Ellie, who quickly grabbed it.

"Chuck?" Ellie asked, hoping this wasn't some trick.

"Ellie! Oh my God, Ellie I am so sorry, I know there is so much to explain! I never meant to hurt you, I tried to be good after Sarah left but it was so hard, I never thought they would fake my death!" Chuck emotionally replied, almost in tears, but he wasn't going to allow himself to cry anymore.

"It is ok, Casey explained everything. I am just happy you are alive, we are going to come get you." Ellie soothed, knowing her brother needed her to be strong.

"Who is we?" Chuck asked confused.

"Well Casey, Bryce and then Devon and I are going to be waiting in the car so if anyone is hurt we can help out…and Sarah." Ellie whispered.

Chuck went silent, and for a while Ellie thought he hung up until she her a something slam against the wall seconds later.

"Sarah is there?" Chuck asked angered at the thought.

"Uh yea…want to talk to her?" Ellie offered not understanding his anger.

"No. She is just like all the rest, her job comes first, she didn't even say goodbye Ell! I don't want her help, tell her to go back on that assignment she left when I was ready to tell her I loved her! I was going to give her everything she ever wanted and she left without a fight! She has probably been shacking up with Bryce." Chuck yelled, loudly enough into the phone that Sarah who was next to Ellie could hear.

Ellie quickly glanced over to Sarah who looked like she was going to cry, but motioned for the phone. Ellie hesitated but then handed the device over so Sarah could talk.

"Chuck?" Sarah asked quietly.

"…Sarah…" Chuck replied, a crack in his voice when he said her name.

"Listen…I can't explain everything right now…I just…I know you are mad but we are going to come get you…just trust me, ok?" Sarah pleaded.

"No." Chuck answered firmly. "I lost my trust in you when you left. You said no one would hurt me while you were alive. That I would never end up where I am. You lied. This could all be some big trick."

Sarah lost her voice when he spoke, the rage in his voice directed at her causing the tears that she was desperately holding back to finally spill. Casey noticing her issue, grabbed the phone.

"Chuck, listen to me, we are coming, you are going to come with us, and you are going to pull your head out of your ass and stop making people cry, understand?" Casey roared.

"Casey! It is so good to hear from you." Chuck replied truthfully, letting the what Casey had said roll off his back.

"Kid, just be ready tomorrow night, ok?" Casey pleaded.

"Ok Casey, I trust you." Chuck replied firmly.

"You can trust Sarah Chuck, just let her explain." Casey begged.

"Whatever, listen they bring me food soon, and I have a message to send to Beckman so I have to go. I know I am in the basement last door on the right, I got out earlier." Chuck explained.

"Chuck do not do anything stupid!" Casey ordered, but he was met with nothing but the dial tone, signaling the end of the call. "Dammit!"

"What?" Bryce asked while Ellie comforted Sarah.

"He is just so…angry. He isn't thinking straight, but I have never heard him like this. We have to move, fast." Casey replied, running his hand over his face. "Sarah are you going to be able to do this?"

Sarah had stopped crying and turned completely cold, her face showing no emotion accept for hope.

"Yes. And then I am going to prove to him that he is wrong, and that he can trust me." Sarah answered firmly.

"Good. Then lets get moving, we have a long drive and a lot to do!" Casey ordered, springing the plan into action.


	5. General Poopey Pants

Chuck was in position, just waiting for the guards to come bring him his dinner. He knew that at six on the dot, his door opened and two soldiers entered with a tray. He was so angry he swore he only saw red. He was done playing these mind games, he was done sitting in one room all day, and he was done letting the government control his life, especially now.

Suddenly, yet slowly the door opened, and right on schedule in walked the two guards with food. Chuck sprung up from his crotched position and tackled the guard with the gun, he then quickly tripped the second guard causing his body to hit the ground with enough force to stun the man.

Chuck picked up the gun and sprinted out of the room that had been his cell for the past couple of days.

Unfortunately he only made it down the hallway before General Beckman appeared with four armed guards.

"What do you think you are doing Bartowski?" Beckman asked, her tone filled with malice and hate.

"Getting out of this hell hole, one shot at a time." Chuck replied, cocking his gun and raising it, his body shaking with rage and nervousness.

"Calm down Bartowski, no one has to be killed here, we can make some sort of agreement I am sure." The general replied in a bored tone.

"Let me out, let me kill you, let me kill Bryce fucking Larkin and let me tell my family

I am alive." Chuck answered his eyes filled with rage.

"Charles, you are going to be here for quite some time, try to think of something reasonable." Beckman replied, trying to not have to sedate the man before her.

"I hate all of you. I will get my revenge." Chuck gritted out, dropping his gun to the ground before walking back and slamming his cell door.

________________________________________________________________________

Bryce, Casey and Sarah were all out doing separate missions, Casey was getting as much fire power as he could, Bryce was getting two cars that would be untraceable, at least untraceable in terms of finding them. Sarah was with Ellie and Devon picking up medical supplies.

The team was going to meet at small time airport for a straight flight to New Jersey where two more cars would be waiting for them to drive to Fort Dix.

Sarah and the Woodcome's were first to arrive.

"Which plane?" Devon asked as he started pulling out medical supplies.

"Number two!" Casey called out as he drove a truck filled with supplies to the plane he was yelling about.

Quickly the group filled up the small airplane Casey had borrowed from an old friend, Bryce arrived in the middle of set up, confirming two cars waiting and ready at the airport in Jersey.

"You guys ready to go?" Casey asked as they all loaded themselves into the plane.

"Yep." Bryce replied, surveying around, noticing everyone was in their seats and buckled.

"Then hang tight, because this baby can really fly!" Casey shouted as he turned the engine on and taxied to the runway.

"Uh Casey, remember we have civilians!" Sarah shouted over the roar of the engine.

"No one is a civilian now Walker!" Casey laughed, as he picked up speed, until he quickly pulled up in one swift motion causing the plane to shoot upwards at a insane speed that had everyone looking green.

When they finally settled at the right altitude and could move around the plane a bit, everyone who had been sitting in the back immediately wanted to go up front and have some words with their pilot but settled down quickly, and started waiting, hoping the four hour ride went by fast.

_____________________________________________________________________

Chuck laid in his bed, bored. He had tried threatening, he had tried assault, but nothing seemed to be working, he just wanted out of the damn room!

Finally after hours of thinking, Chuck had an idea. Sitting up and quickly rushing towards his video games, Chuck brought out his WWE Smackdown vs. Raw 2008 video game for the Wii and turned the volume up as high as the, once again newly replaced, plasma screen TV could go.

For hours, Chuck yelled at the top of his lounges, cheered, taunted, acted out everything that his character did on TV. He knew the whole building could hear him, he was sure of it, which only fueled him to get louder and more outrageous with his antics. When wrestling got boring he pulled out guitar hero, and played every single song until he got perfect on it, while singing the lyrics all along.

During Iron Man the screen changed back to Beckman, who was rubbing her temples gingerly, the tall tale sign of a headache.

"General! I was only like 50 notes away, didn't you see I was on a role?" Chuck asked, his eyes wide as he held up and pointed to the guitar in hand. "I mean come on!"

"Do you have to be such a pain in my ass?" Beckman growled out, meeting Chuck eye to eye.

"I am not! You said you were sick and tired of me threatening you, so I stopped. Jezze pick what you want General Poopey Pants!" Chuck shouted, watching as the veins started to become noticeable on the woman's neck.

"I really hate you." Beckman seethed out.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Chuck answered, as he did a fake, and horrible, Elvis impersonation.

"Bartowski why can't you just sit back and relax, you have everything you want right in front of you. You have a credit card for goodness sakes that lets you buy whatever the hell you want online!" Beckman shouted.

"Oh really? What if I bought a car? Oh WAIT! You won't let me go out and drive it." Chuck replied sarcastically.

"Well maybe if you started behaving we would grant you a bit more freedom." The General offered.

"Bullshit, you will say that and then ten years from now I will still be standing right here, in this cell you call a room." Chuck yelled back.

"Bartowski I-" Beckman was quickly caught off guard when a man came running into her office. "No…they did what?!…make sure they don't advance!…they are…oh come on!"

Chuck watched with one eyebrow raised as Beckman argued with the man who was whispering things into her ear. Could Casey and everyone really be coming to save him?

_____________________________________________________________________

"Alright, docs you guys stay here we will come back an get to you, Bryce driving car 1, and I am driving car 2, Sarah is coming with Chuck and I so that leaves you guys with Bryce…understand?" Casey asked, as the finalized their plans while landing, smiling as tanks and range rovers drove to block their path. Casey simply smiled and started to touch down anyway, the cars slowly started reversing. "You never want to play chicken with me!"

"Damn straight." Devon shouted from the back.

"Ok guys, it's Showtime.


	6. Ooh Pookie

Casey, Bryce and Sarah all quickly hopped out of the plane, the cars coming to stop then were stalled about 300ft away.

"What are they waiting for?" Casey wondered aloud.

No one moved to fire upon them, they just stayed, creating a barrier between the fort that held Chuck, and them.

"This is the fifth infantry division of Fort Dix, drop your weapons and stand down!" A voice called over an intercom.

"This is how they handle things when someone comes into their zone?" Bryce asked.

"Looks like ten guys, we can take them." Sarah answered, cocking her gun.

"Lets shoot then." Casey replied as he to loaded his gun.

Immediately fire rang out on the runway. Ellie and Devon watched in the plane as Casey and Sarah and Bryce all hid behind one of the wings, firing shot after shot. The men holding them back were quickly falling, with no more cars on the way.

"There!" Sarah shouted as her last shot fired and hit it's mark in someone's leg, dropping him to the ground.

"That was to easy." Bryce interjected.

"Of course, because now they know we are here, they are guarding the inside." Casey replied.

"Then lets get moving boys!" Sarah shouted, sprinting towards one of the range rovers, Casey and Bryce hot on her heels.

_____________________________________________________________________

"They are here, aren't they?" Chuck baited, hearing the commotion of gun shots and orders being yelled off in the distance.

"Can it Bartowski." Beckman gritted out as she to radioed commands.

"You knew they would come, you would have had to known." Chuck continued.

"Don't worry intersect, they won't get passed even the first wave of men." Beckman snarled.

"Yes they will, and they will get me. Admit it General Pee Pee, you lost." Chuck replied, baiting some more.

"It is GENERAL BECKMAN!" Beckman shouted, losing her temper completely.

"Whatever you say General Poops her pants." Chuck laughed out, sitting back and relaxing on the bed, a smile on his face.

__________________________________________________________________

Bryce and Sarah led the way down hallway after hallway, Casey tying up the men they shot behind them.

"All caught up." Casey whispered as he joined the group.

Bryce and Sarah quickly fired off another round combined, dropping four more men, who Casey quickly went an tied and interrogated.

"Where is Charles Bartowski!" Casey boomed, holding the barrel of his gun against one of the men.

"I..I.." He stuttered, scared to death.

Casey clicked the gun's safety off and loaded it. "You have five seconds cadet, where is Charles Bartowski?"

"Wing eight level 5!" The man quickly screamed out, earning groans from the men beside him.

Casey smirked at the young man before signaling Sarah and Bryce to the stairs. So far only minor scratches and bruises were present on the three, but they all knew getting to Chuck was the easy part, getting them all out alive was something different.

_____________________________________________________________________

"What do you mean they got through?!" The general shouted down her phone, while Chuck watched with a bemused expression on his face. "I don't care what you have to do kill them all!"

"Things not going as planned? Maybe, just maybe, you should have thought about that when you decided to send Sarah away." Chuck replied, a smirk covering his face as the general turned her attention towards him.

"She was compromised Bartowski, by falling for some idiot like you." Beckman sneered back.

"Are you kidding? The connection Sarah and I had made protecting me easier. Think about Pookie, how many missions did we fail? Get hurt? Lose a man?…oh wait, not one. We were the best team and you know it! You just wanted to make sure that in the end you still had your top two agents. Only here is the thing, Walker isn't NSA so after this intersect project, she goes back to the CIA and all you have is Casey." Chuck smugly retorted.

The general looked shocked. He was right.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Here we are!" Bryce called out as he fired another round on attacking soldiers, shooting only to harm not kill.

"Sarah is it locked?" Casey asked as he tied up the last agent in the hallway.

"No…" Sarah replied stunned. "It is like computer blocked."

Casey came forward and saw to get in you had to know the password and have a finger print scan.

"Dammit!" Casey called out.

Bryce however walked over to an injured agent was smirking. "You know."

"Of course I know." He replied, seeming to be all big and mighty.

"Tell me." Bryce ordered, thrusting the butt of his gun into the man's chest.

"No." He simply replied.

Casey walked over and shot the man in the foot. "Tell us."

It went on for five minutes, Casey shooting another body part until the man screamed out. "Walker! The password is Walker!"

"Well…different." Sarah replied typing in the password and using the agent who told them to do the finger print scan. Within seconds the door opened.

"Dammit!" Beckman shouted as she saw the door open.

Chuck quickly looked up and saw a bruised Casey and Sarah, along with Bryce.

"See general, you can't mess with perfection." Chuck replied with a smile.

"Chuck, if you leave a termination order will be sent out." Beckman threatened.

"Well could thing I have Casey and Walker, huh?" Chuck baited, still smiling.

Sarah looked down when she heard her name, he said Walker, not Sarah. Things were really messed up.

Quickly they grabbed Chuck and sprinted back out, all the guards had been ordered to stand down once Casey and Sarah had retrieved Chuck. They had no problem getting on the plane and taking off.

"Chuck!" Ellie cried as she saw her brother climb onto the plan.

"Ellie! Oh my gosh! I was so worried!" Chuck cried out, falling into his sister's embrace.

"Saddle up kids!" Casey roared as he taxied down the runway.

Chuck went over and sat next to Ellie, leaving no room for Sarah, who he had not even glanced at.

"I am just glad you are ok." Ellie replied, hugging her brother close.

"Where are we going?" Chuck asked.

"To a safe house, in North Carolina." Sarah answered from the other side of the plan.

Chuck only nodded before he turned back to his sister to catch up. Sarah watched from a distance. She hated having hurt him so bad.

"He will come back to you." Bryce soothed, noticing her hurt expression.

"I am not so sure." Sarah replied as she laid her head back while Devon treated her minor injuries.


	7. Two minutes

_Flashback…._

_Chuck and Sarah were sitting in her hotel room after Bryce left. _

"_What do you think will happen?" Chuck asked, meaning with Bryce so against the way that their relationship has evolved. _

"_I am a little nervous he will tell Beckman." Sarah answered honestly. _

"_What would happen?" Chuck asked. _

"_I would be reassigned, you would never hear from me again, but don't worry I told you I wouldn't go anywhere while the intersect is in your head. I will quit and stay and protect you before I let someone else take over. I promise. " Sarah replied with a smile…._

_End Flashback_

Chuck awoke from his dream mid-flight. Everyone around him was sleeping, except for Sarah.

"Hi Chuck." She whispered, walking over to talk.

Chuck just starred at her, not saying a word.

"Chuck please talk to me." Sarah begged tears forming in her eyes.

"You promised, you said you would quit before leaving. Bryce said I would know how you truly felt if you picked the job over me, but until then you were in danger…but you told me you would quit over reassignment." Chuck replied harshly.

"I know…but will you let me explain? Please Chuck give me two minutes." Sarah pleaded.

Chuck looked hesitate, but agreed and got up to go to a more private place on the plane so they didn't wake the others.

"Two minutes, then I go back to my seat." Chuck hissed out.

Sarah was caught off guard by his harshness, but took his words seriously.

"When Beckman called that night, after Bryce had told her I was compromised, she yelled and yelled, and I yelled right back. She said that I had become a disgrace to the nation, and that she should fire me. I told her there was no need because I would quit before I left protecting you, that I knew you better and cared for you and your safety better then anyone else could….Chuck, she told me if I quit she would send out the termination order for you. I had no other choice." Sarah cried out, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Chuck was caught way off guard. He never thought that her leaving could be a result of trying to protect him.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Chuck asked. "I would have listened, we could of figured out something, you didn't have to just leave!"

"I knew, if I saw the look in your eyes, begging me to stay, that I would, and then you would have been killed! Chuck please, believe me, I was trying to protect you like I promised. Chuck…I love you. I would never purposely do anything to hurt you." Sarah admitted, tears cascading down her face.

Chuck stood eyes wide. This was a lot to take in. Slowly however, recognition of what she said started to sink in.

"You love me?" Chuck asked with a goofy grin.

"More then anything." Sarah admitted in a whisper. "So much that it scares me."

"Why does it scare you?" Chuck asked confused.

"Because I have been an agent for so long, only caring about myself and how to keep myself safe. Now, I can't imagine allowing anyone to hurt you, and I was dying while I was not with you. My heart literally broke as I boarded the plane to leave LA. I have never felt so dependent on one person as I do for you." Sarah explained, talking quickly and nervously.

"Sarah, you have nothing to be afraid of, I feel the same way when I look at you. I love you…and I couldn't live without you. I didn't live, I just existed." Chuck replied, pulling the blonde into his arms.

"I am so sorry I left, they just said they would kill you!" Sarah cried, sobbing into Chuck's chest.

"It is ok, I forgive you, I understand, we can be together now though, we will take this thing on together, ok?" Chuck asked, softly stroking her hair.

"You have to trust me for this to work out, and you don't." Sarah sobbed.

"I do Sarah, I do trust you, I was just confused. Honey, you are my everything, and you love me! Me! I am so overwhelmed by that fact alone, I don't deserve someone as amazing as you." Chuck replied, starting to cry himself.

"It is I that doesn't deserve you Charles Bartowski." Sarah giggled, her tears subsiding.

"What does this mean, for us?" Chuck asked.

"What do you mean?" Sarah retorted.

"Before you left, we couldn't be together…but now we basically have all committed treason, rules are out the window." Chuck replied.

"I want to be with you." Sarah answered firmly.

"Thank God." Chuck laughed before lowering his mouth onto her own.

The kiss was soft, yet loving. Chuck was going slow so to not scare her off, but Sarah quickly took control and turned the kiss passionate and hot. They were each pouring in all of their pent up emotions and love into one kiss, breaking only when air became an issue.

"Wow." Chuck breathed out, leaning his forehead against her own.

"Double wow." Sarah answered.

"I love you." Chuck said, looking straight into her eyes.

"I love you too." Sarah answered with a smile.

"Thank God!" Casey shouted from the front of the plane, causing Sarah and Chuck to come back to reality. "If you guys didn't make up soon I was going to throw you out of the plane!"

"Oh Casey shut up!" Sarah laughed, grabbing Chuck's hand and pulling him towards the front.

"How long until we land?" Chuck asked with a grin on his face.

"About an hour." Casey grunted out.

"You guys want to hear about General Poopey Pants?" Chuck asked with a smile.

"…who?" Sarah asked.

Chuck then dived into the stories of the times he was held captive by Beckman. By the end Casey and Sarah were laughing aloud at how ridiculous Chuck had acted. Things seemed to be back together, seemed to be perfect. Unfortunately, nothing good can stay forever.


	8. Highway to hell

Quickly Bryce and Casey stepped off the plane and checked the area. No one was around, just two cars waiting for them down at the end of the runway as set up by Bryce.

"All clear guys!" Casey shouted, as the rest of the team came down off the plane.

"Leave everything you can, bring only the best medical stuff and ammo, the house is stocked." Sarah ordered as everyone started to grab their things.

Within twenty minutes the cars were packed with people and supplies. In one car there was Casey, Ellie and Devon with all the medical stuff, and the other car had Bryce, Chuck and Sarah, with all the guns they decided to bring.

"What a fun ride they will have." Casey grunted out as he eased the car behind Sarah's to follow her to the house.

"Will they be ok?" Ellie asked, concerned for her brother.

"Yea, Sarah loves Chuck, she won't let Bryce do anything." Casey replied, easing the young woman's fears.

"I thought it was all a cover…I am so lost…not awesome." Devon groaned out.

"Well see Chuck and Sarah started out as a cover to protect Chuck, and to give reason for Sarah's sudden appearance. Although, Sarah actually started to fall for Chuck, and him for her until she left, but Chuck didn't know that she left to keep him alive. Why you guys were sleeping they had a big fight and then admitted they loved each other. It was sappy, but thank God it didn't take long for them to figure it out." Casey explained with a hint of sarcasm.

"What are we going to do now?" Ellie asked nervously.

"Go to the house, and contact Beckman…threaten to resign if the termination orders are not lifted and Sarah is placed back with Chuck and I. Relationship and all." Casey answered.

"And if she says no?" Devon asked.

"Then we fight until we can't. We protect the kid with everything we got." Casey grunted out.

_______________________________________________________________________

"So…ass how have you been?" Chuck asked, turning towards Bryce.

"Give it up Chuck, come on I saved your ass!" Bryce countered.

"Oh yea, thanks to bad you couldn't save my sister the pain from thinking I was dead, or my beautiful girl here some bruises." Chuck sarcastically replied.

"Chuck you better watch it, I told Beckman once, I can tell her where you are twice." Bryce threatened.

Chuck quickly looked shocked and scared, his eyes going wide at the thought of being put back in that room.

"Bryce! I swear if you say one more thing I will tare you apart!" Sarah screamed shooting him a glare through the mirror.

"He started it." Bryce muttered.

"What are we 5?" Sarah countered.

"Why did you do it?" Chuck asked in a low voice.

"Do what?" Bryce asked.

"Why did you tell Beckman?" Chuck answered.

"Because…I knew Sarah was compromised…when an agent gets like that, they get off their game. I was trying to save her." Bryce explained.

"What about me? Did you think of what would happen?" Chuck asked.

"I thought you would just be issued a new handler…that is why I came back, you didn't deserve to be placed in the bunker." Bryce replied.

"It wasn't your decision to make Bryce." Sarah said from the driver's seat. "I knew what I was getting into."

"Well I am sorry if I couldn't watch the woman I love kill herself over some puppy crush!" Bryce shouted.

The car went silent, Chuck let out a groan. How could he compete with a guy like Bryce? If he loved Sarah…Chuck was sure to lose.


	9. you are a Bartowski

Sarah pulled into the garage of the safe house. No one had spoken a word sense Bryce admitted to loving her. Chuck jumped out of the car and ran into the house after grabbing a couple bag, not meeting anyone eye to eye.

"What happened?" Ellie asked as she watched her brother run through garage door into the house.

"Bryce…everything." Sarah admitted.

"Sarah…" Bryce tried, needing to talk to her.

"Not now." Sarah replied, pleading with her eyes.

"Later?" He asked, begging.

"Later." Sarah confirmed, before grabbing Ellie's hand and dragging her into the house.

"Oh awesome, we get to unload." Devon said as Casey came in from checking the area, once inside the garage he shut the door.

"No one leaves the house until we know we are good and safe, got me?" Casey asked.

"Yes sir." Bryce answered quietly, grabbing a bunch of bags and heading inside.

"What is with Larkin?" Casey asked turning towards Devon.

"Triangle issue. Not awesome." Devon replied with a sigh, grabbing himself a handful of bags.

"What? Why am I always left out of things…jezze I am not the frickin fat kid on the team!" Casey mumbled as he reached into the car.

___________________________________________________________________

Inside Bryce was mopping in the living room, Sarah and Ellie were whispering in the kitchen, while Chuck remained unseen.

"Where is Chuckles?" Devon asked.

"Back bedroom ,last door on the right." Sarah called back with a sigh.

Devon nodded and headed down towards the room, not bothering to knock as he walked in and saw Chuck on his laptop, typing away.

"What happened bro?" Devon asked as soon as he saw Chuck's disheveled face.

"Bryce Larkin." Chuck simply answered.

"Ok…what are you doing?" Devon asked, deciding to change his approach.

"Typing a letter to Beckman saying if she lets this whole mess disappear I will come back and behave in the bunker, doing whatever they want." Chuck replied after a second.

Devon quickly walked over and ripped the laptop from Chuck's hands, over powering the smaller man within seconds.

"Give it back!" Chuck yelled jumping to his feet.

"Not a chance in hell." Devon replied seriously. "This is not awesome Chuck, we risked a lot to come save you, you were trouble we helped that is what family does, now you are going to throw it all away?"

"Nothing matters now." Chuck simply sighed out.

"Why?" Devon prodded, turning the laptop off and putting it down.

"Because Bryce loves Sarah…Bryce is a big super agent spy, with strength and power, and confidence….I am a guy who works at the Buymore making $11.00 an hour…it is obvious who she will pick." Chuck answered softly.

"You don't know that bro, I see the way she looks at you, that is real, the love shinning…it can't be faked." Devon assured.

"But she loves Bryce…she did before he was dead, him being alive doesn't change how she felt about him." Chuck replied.

"I think Sarah is in love with you, and you love her and are scared of what that means…this is your excuse out instead of dealing bro." Devon answered with confidence.

"Or maybe this is just me realizing Bryce Larkin always gets what he wants." Chuck retorted.

____________________________________________________________________

"So Bryce just blurted that out in the car?" Ellie asked after hearing the whole story from Sarah.

"Yup. Perfect timing that one." Sarah replied sarcastically.

"Do you love him?" Ellie asked seriously.

"I…I don't know…no I know…it's confusing." Sarah sighed out.

"No, it really isn't. Look at it this way, when he died could you go on? Did your world stop? Could you breathe knowing it was one more breath you two would never share? Did your heart ache so bad you thought it would kill you?" Ellie rambled on.

"No…I just felt…sad for a bit, then I started working with Chuck." Sarah truthfully replied.

"And what happened?" Ellie pushed.

"Things with Bryce just sort of went to the back of my mind, Chuck became my priority." Sarah replied.

"Because of the job or how you felt?" Ellie asked.

"…Both I guess, I mean as an agent protecting the asset always is the top priority, but with Chuck it was more then protection, it was keeping him happy, helping him adjust, getting to know his family, learning to trust." Sarah answered.

"If you had not been able to get him out of the bunker, how would you have felt?" Ellie asked.

"Like I died. Like I had failed him." Sarah replied.

"So it seems, you care for Chuck a lot more then anyone else, you risked your career, your life, everything for the man while Bryce…you just brushed off and moved on. You can't do that if you are truly in love, the pain of losing the love of your life would be more then anything you have handled. I have seen it many times while I have been a doctor. A woman turning off the life support on her husband, a husband crying over his dying wife, kids all around…the pain is something unimaginable. You didn't feel that." Ellie said, looking Sarah straight in the eyes.

"…No…but I did feel something." Sarah pushed, trying to figured the whole mess out.

"Did you and Bryce ever talk? Did he beg to hear any parts of your past? Did he care more about himself and his safety more then yours?" Ellie asked.

"With us it was more, we worked really well together, and then we had great sex." Sarah explained.

"That isn't love Sarah." Ellie retorted seriously.

"No…no that is not." Sarah admitted after a couple of minutes, tears welling up in her eyes. "Love is…is needing the other person, him being your other half, risking your life to protect them, letting them hold you when you are sad…"

"Exactly." Ellie happily expressed. "And it seems…those are the things Chuck is, am I right?"

"Oh God…I really do love Chuck, like not high school puppy love, but love love!" Sarah cried out, the tears now slowly making their way down her face.

"I know it is scary Sarah, but Chuck feels the same way." Ellie assured, pulling the younger woman into a hug.

"I have never opened up to another person before, and now I find out I am 100% in love with someone, and I am talking to you about my fears." Sarah continued to cry.

"Maybe, you are learning to trust." Ellie soothingly replied.

"I was taught to never trust anyone." Sarah replied.

"Well the Bartowski's don't work that way, and you became a Bartowski a long time ago." Ellie soothed with a smile.

"This must be what being sisters feels like." Sarah whispered as she let Ellie clear the tears from her face.

"Damn straight. Sisters at heart sweetie, and I am guessing soon, sister's by marriage." Ellie answered with a wink.

"Thank you Ellie." Sarah honestly expressed.

"Anytime honey, now, go talk to those boys." Ellie pushed.


	10. correction made to chapter 9 two min

_Flashback…._

_Chuck and Sarah were sitting in her hotel room after Bryce left. _

"_What do you think will happen?" Chuck asked, meaning with Bryce so against the way that their relationship has evolved. _

"_I am a little nervous he will tell Beckman." Sarah answered honestly. _

"_What would happen?" Chuck asked. _

"_I would be reassigned, you would never hear from me again, but don't worry I told you I wouldn't go anywhere while the intersect is in your head. I will quit and stay and protect you before I let someone else take over. I promise. " Sarah replied with a smile…._

_End Flashback_

Chuck awoke from his dream mid-flight. Everyone around him was sleeping, except for Sarah.

"Hi Chuck." She whispered, walking over to talk.

Chuck just starred at her, not saying a word.

"Chuck please talk to me." Sarah begged tears forming in her eyes.

"You promised, you said you would quit before leaving. Bryce said I would know how you truly felt if you picked the job over me, but until then you were in danger…but you told me you would quit over reassignment." Chuck replied harshly.

"I know…but will you let me explain? Please Chuck give me two minutes." Sarah pleaded.

Chuck looked hesitate, but agreed and got up to go to a more private place on the plane so they didn't wake the others.

"Two minutes, then I go back to my seat." Chuck hissed out.

Sarah was caught off guard by his harshness, but took his words seriously.

"When Beckman called that night, after Bryce had told her I was compromised, she yelled and yelled, and I yelled right back. She said that I had become a disgrace to the nation, and that she should fire me. I told her there was no need because I would quit before I left protecting you, that I knew you better and cared for you and your safety better then anyone else could….Chuck, she told me if I quit she would send out the termination order for you. I had no other choice." Sarah cried out, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Chuck was caught way off guard. He never thought that her leaving could be a result of trying to protect him.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Chuck asked. "I would have listened, we could of figured out something, you didn't have to just leave!"

"I knew, if I saw the look in your eyes, begging me to stay, that I would, and then you would have been killed! Chuck please, believe me, I was trying to protect you like I promised. Chuck…I love you. I would never purposely do anything to hurt you." Sarah admitted, tears cascading down her face.

Chuck stood eyes wide. This was a lot to take in. Slowly however, recognition of what she said started to sink in.

"You love me?" Chuck asked with a goofy grin.

"More then anything." Sarah admitted in a whisper. "So much that it scares me."

"Why does it scare you?" Chuck asked confused.

"Because I have been an agent for so long, only caring about myself and how to keep myself safe. Now, I can't imagine allowing anyone to hurt you, and I was dying while I was not with you. My heart literally broke as I boarded the plane to leave LA. I have never felt so dependent on one person as I do for you." Sarah explained, talking quickly and nervously.

"Sarah, you have nothing to be afraid of, I feel the same way when I look at you. I love you…and I couldn't live without you. I didn't live, I just existed." Chuck replied, pulling the blonde into his arms.

"I am so sorry I left, they just said they would kill you!" Sarah cried, sobbing into Chuck's chest.

"It is ok, I forgive you, I understand, we can be together now though, we will take this thing on together, ok?" Chuck asked, softly stroking her hair.

"You have to trust me for this to work out, and you don't." Sarah sobbed.

"I do Sarah, I do trust you, I was just confused. Honey, you are my everything, and you love me! Me! I am so overwhelmed by that fact alone, I don't deserve someone as amazing as you." Chuck replied, starting to cry himself.

"It is I that doesn't deserve you Charles Bartowski." Sarah giggled, her tears subsiding.

"What does this mean, for us?" Chuck asked.

"What do you mean?" Sarah retorted.

"Before you left, we couldn't be together…but now we basically have all committed treason, rules are out the window." Chuck replied.

"I want to be with you." Sarah answered firmly.

"Thank God." Chuck laughed before lowering his mouth onto her own.

The kiss was soft, yet loving. Chuck was going slow so to not scare her off, but Sarah quickly took control and turned the kiss passionate and hot. They were each pouring in all of their pent up emotions and love into one kiss, breaking only when air became an issue.

"Wow." Chuck breathed out, leaning his forehead against her own.

"Double wow." Sarah answered.

"I love you." Chuck said, looking straight into her eyes.

"I love you too." Sarah answered with a smile.

"Thank God!" Casey shouted from the front of the plane, causing Sarah and Chuck to come back to reality. "If you guys didn't make up soon I was going to throw you out of the plane!"

"Oh Casey shut up!" Sarah laughed, grabbing Chuck's hand and pulling him towards the front.

"How long until we land?" Chuck asked with a grin on his face.

"About an hour." Casey grunted out.

"You guys want to hear about General Poopey Pants?" Chuck asked with a smile.

"…who?" Sarah asked.

Chuck then dived into the stories of the times he was held captive by Beckman. By the end Casey and Sarah were laughing aloud at how ridiculous Chuck had acted. Things seemed to be back together, seemed to be perfect. Unfortunately, nothing good can stay forever.


	11. Let's make a Deal

The next morning Casey ducked out of the house to see if anyone was on to their location. He was gone an hour, making the gang nervous, it was supposed to be a fifteen minute job.

"Where is he?" Ellie asked in a panic.

"Calm down sis, Casey can take care of himself." Chuck soothed as he held Sarah's hand.

"But still, what if he is hurt and needs a doctor? That is why Devon and I are here!" Ellie cried out.

"He is fine." Bryce replied back soothingly.

"What do you know?" Ellie yelled, glaring at the man who messed up her brother's life.

"Ell, you really have to stop hating him." Chuck laughed.

"Just because you have decided to forgive him, doesn't mean I do. I took care of you those five years, I remember your pain." Ellie snapped back.

"I really am sorry." Bryce replied quietly.

"Whatever." Ellie snarled.

"Ok babe, I think you need to take a deep breath and count to ten, Casey is fine, Chuck is not hurt now and he is happy with Sarah, Bryce is helping…everything is awesome, just…calm down." Devon tried, taking his fiancé into his arms.

Suddenly the door leading to the garage burst open as Casey ran in, shaking rain out of his hair.

"Casey!" Sarah shouted, noticing his black eye.

"I am ok." Casey announced, putting his hands up to stop the advances of Ellie and Devon. "Just a black eye, I can take care of that myself."

Ellie nodded and walked over to the freezer, he may be able to take care of himself but she had to do something, even if it was just wrapping up some ice for him.

Casey accepted the ice and gingerly held it against the growing bruise, before taking a deep breath. "I guess this house isn't as off the grid as we hoped."

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked.

"The place is swarming with agents and police, our pictures are in the newspapers, I ran into one guy and we got into a fight, I had to knock him out before he could report seeing me." Casey explained.

"I guess hiding out and hoping this all goes away is a dumb dream now." Chuck replied.

"Sweetie, that was always dumb." Sarah laughed, kissing him lightly as Chuck mocked pouted.

"Right, well…I think we should call Beckman, strike a deal." Casey offered, throwing himself into a chair.

"What kind of deal would she take?" Bryce asked.

"Well I am the intersect…she needs me." Chuck replied softly, realizing their one option.

"Chuck we aren't trading you for our safety." Sarah chastised.

"But then you would all be safe!" Chuck argued.

"That is…heroic, but not an option, you are to important to everyone in this room, especially me to sacrifice your life and freedom." Sarah explained gently, cupping the side of his face in her palm, smiling as he leaned in and closed his eyes at the contact.

"I just don't want anyone getting hurt." Chuck whispered.

"We will be careful." Bryce assured, snapping out of his deep thoughts. "In fact I have an idea."

"Well, share." Devon prodded, wishing he could be more useful, at least Ellie got the ice.

"We call her, tell her Chuck will go back to cooperating, all we need is Sarah back with Casey really…we apologize for shooting a bunch of people but I mean in the NSA they take an oath to protect the rights of all citizens so Casey just had help keeping his oath…" Bryce trailed off.

"So we just…talk to her?" Sarah asked.

"We can't fight the entire NSA and CIA, not without knowing we are going to die, and I didn't risk everything to die…so I don't see another option." Bryce replied.

"He has a point." Chuck put in.

"Unfortunately." Ellie retorted.

"Ok…lets call the General." Casey said, jumping up to hook up the TV.

_______________________________________________________________________

Beckman sat in her office staring straight ahead. Her week was just going fantastic. She lost the intersect, three of her top agents, order the termination of them, and now was alone with every agent and cop out looking for them. Oh but joy, they may have found the state they are in, but not them. Things were just not going her way. How did she lose control.

As she dropped her head into her hands her computer suddenly beeped, a video chat invitation popping up.

"General Poopey Pants Lover? Oh you have got to be kidding me!" The General cried out as she approved the connection.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Chuck! That is a horrible screen name!" Sarah complained as the general came into view.

"What can I say, the general and I go back, we joked around, right Diane?" Chuck asked, turning to the TV where the general now appeared.

"Bartowski." She gritted out. "What do you want?"

"It is actually what we want ma'am." Casey replied, stepping into view.

"What you want? What puts you into position to barter here Major?" The general snarled as she glanced around noticing Bryce Larkin, and Ellie and Devon as well.

"Well, we have the intersect…" Bryce trailed off.

"And well we did take down Fort Dix with just three agents." Sarah added.

"And, we did it without a few minor bruises." Casey finalized.

"Ok, so you three are very amazing agents, there is a termination order out for all of you so your actions won't be remembered for to much longer." The general replied.

"Or you could cancel the order, and forget all of this happened." Chuck offered.

"And why in hells name would I do that?" The general yelled.

"Because you would get your top three agents back and full cooperation from the intersect." Sarah replied, her voice cool and confident.

Beckman sat back amazed. They really were trying to strike a deal! This was outrageous!'

"You must be kidding." The general spat out.

"Not really, and see you kind of don't have a choice." Casey replied.

"Why not Major Casey?" The general asked sarcastically.

"Because one call to the president and you are fired, you took away a citizen's rights! That is against the oath all members of the NSA took!" Casey boomed out.

"Oh because I am sure you have his number." The General replied smugly.

"Actually, back in November I was put on his security detail for election night, by your orders of course, we got to talking, I did him a favor, he said he owed me, so yea I do have it." Casey answered with shit eating grin.

Chuck leaned over towards Casey. "Really?" He whispered so no one could hear.

"Not a chance." Casey replied equally as soft.

"So let me get this straights, you want this whole couple of weeks to disappear, and Bartowski will go back to helping the country, Walker and Casey will be his handlers, Larkin will go undercover and the family will pretend this all never happened?" Beckman asked with a sigh.

"If you can pull your head out of your ass and except some changes." Sarah replied sweetly.

"You are really pushing it Walker." Beckman growled.

"Chuck and I would be a couple. I would move in with him." Sarah retorted.

"You can't be with your asset!" Beckman boomed.

"You are right, which is why Casey and I would train him, he would be paid, he would become an agent." Sarah offered.

The General looked stunned. Her face contorted into one of confusion and anger. It amused everyone in the room watching.

"Look at it this way General, you get a permanent Intersect, like you have been wanting, and you gain an agent, and since I seem to know everything in the company I know you have someone with at least an update to the Intersect, let Chuck have it." Bryce offered.

Beckman knew she was screwed, it was either lose everyone or gain one.

"….Ok." Beckman gritted out. "Everything will be erased, the termination orders cancelled, BUT I have one condition." Beckman replied slyly.

"What?" Chuck asked, still smiling after hearing Sarah wanted to move in with him.

"I send an agent, who will be covered as Casey's girlfriend to come rate your performance. If everything checks out and you guys work like a team, not some creepy threesome, everything will be done." Beckman offered.

"Deal." Devon shouted.

"Hey!" Casey yelled.

"Oh grow up, it is the best deal we have." Bryce laughed.

"I expect you in LA by morning." Beckman replied, signing off.

"But…" Chuck said aloud.

"Oh we are so partying this up! AWESOME!" Devon boomed.


End file.
